Pagi di Kamar Nomor 127
by miraill
Summary: Pada suatu pagi di apartemen nomor 127, dua orang sahabat menemukan bahwa mereka berdua terbangun di ranjang yang sama setelah minum-minum di malam sebelumnya /AU.OOC.Typos/Coretan ba'da hiatus/Bad writing/For Azusa Vermillion/RnR/ TERIMA FLAME/


" Jam berapa sekarang ?"

" Engh, entahlah, sekitar jam enam kurasa."

" _Shit,_ aku bisa telat masuk kerja."

" Kalau begitu bergegaslah dan singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

" Oke, santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mempunyai sikat gigi cadangan ?"

" Untuk apa ?"

" Tentu saja untuk gosok gigi. Kenapa kau jadi idiot begini,sih ?"

" Heh, jaga kata-katamu brengsek."

" Lihat siapa yang bicara~"

" Che, jangan bicara, cepat menyingkir dariku."

" Oke-oke. Jadi dimana sikat giginya ?"

" Cari saja di laci dekat wastafel."

" Baiklah, terimakasih."

…

…

" Hey, idiot."

" Hmngh ?"

" Pastikan kau bereskan _apartement_ku sebelum pergi. Ingat siapa yang 'menghancurkannya' semalam."

" Tsk, chrweht."

**Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. I own nothing and don't take any material profit from this story**

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Warning : **AU. OOC. Typos. Weird Theme. Bad summary. Bad writings. Weird Title. Plotless. Adegan 'menjurus'. Kata-kata kasar. **Ah, banyak deh.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart Human!SkiLene (PoM) yang kutemukan di DA beserta sebuah keterangan menarik dari authornya ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Request by Azusa Vermillion **

Erza mematikan _shower. _Ia lalu memakai kimono mandi yang tersampir di _hanger_ dan keluar kamar mandi, langsung menuju lemari untuk berpakaian. Melintasi barang-barangnya yang banyak bertebaran di lantai, membuatnya otomatis mengernyit. Ugh, ia akan menahan Natsu sampai pejuru apartementnya rapi seperti semula. Terlebih untuk muntahan yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sepotong blus ungu dan _legging_ merah, peduli amat sama yang namanya _matching._

Tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap harum omeletyang berasal dari dapur. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Hmm, sejak kapan si otak panas bisa memasak ?

" Woy, mau sekalian dibikinin, gak ?" seru 'sang koki'.

" Terserah," sahut Erza.

Erza lalu beralih pada meja rias. Ia menyisir surai sewarna darahnya, terasa lebih mudah karena rambutnya masih basah. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah hati-hati supaya tidak menginjak apapun yang ada di lantai.

Di dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan, seorang pria muda berambut _spiky_ yang sudah dalam balutan seragam kerja lengkap (bekas kemarin-red) tengah menghidangkan dua buah omelet di dua piring yang berbeda. Di samping masing-masing piring ada secangkir kopi panas dengan aroma menggoda.

" Kelihatannya sih lezat, tapi benar ini bisa dimakan ?"

Natsu cemberut mendengar ucapan **sahabat**nya itu. " Penghinaan, gini-gini juga aku pernah megang kompor tau!" balasnya kesal. Laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyantap masakannya.

" Kalau pegang doang, balita juga bisa kali…" sahut si rambut merah.

Natsu hanya bisa memutar matanya, "terserah aja deh."

Erza hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi lainnya dan memotong omelet menjadi bagian lebih kecil sebelum melahapnya. _Rasanya tidak buruk._

"_Well, _sejujurnya ini lumayan," komentar Erza.

Si rambut jabrik memberinya tatapan '_i-have-told-you-so_'.

" Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Erza, "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda."

Natsu hanya memutar matanya, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab. Ia malah makin beringas melahap sarapannya.

Erza mendengus kecil sebelum kembali pada makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya diisi dengan bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring dan sesekali decapan yang langsung berhenti begitu si pembuat bunyi dipelototi empunya apartemen, sisanya dikuasai oleh keheningan.

" Hey, sekalian punyaku," ujar Erza saat melihat Natsu hendak membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci piring, " Jangan lupa, kau yang cuci semuanya. Ingat kesepakatan kita tadi pagi."

" Kesepakatan apa?' tanya Natsu heran, seingatnya ia tidak membuat _deal_ apapun.

" Yang di kamar, masa lupa,sih ?"

Kernyitan di dahi Natsu makin kentara, "aku kan gak bilang iya."

" _I don't need your agreement, flame-head_," Erza bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang, "_kau_ yang membuat apartemen _berantakan_, maka _kau_ juga yang harus merapikannya. Mengerti ?"

" Hah ?"

" Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini _hidup-hidup_ sebelum tempatku kembali seperti semula."

" Maksudnya apa itu ?! tempat ini memang sudah berantakan dari awal aku datang !" si rambuk jabrik membela diri.

" Dan kau membuatnya makin parah. Kau bahkan _muntah_ di kamarku, tahu !" wanita tidak mau kalah.

" Baik, aku akan bereskan kamarmu dan cuci piring. Tapi ruang tengah, TIDAK !" seru Natsu.

" Mana bisa begitu ! kau tidak lebih sadar dari aku saat datang, aku bahkan ingat kalau kau membalikan sofa !" jerit Erza sambil menujuk ke arah ruang tengah.

" Tapi tidak berarti aku harus membereskan semuanya. Kau kira yang mengacak-ngacak bufet dan rak buku itu siapa ?!" Natsu tidak mau kalah.

" Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan pecahan botol _wine_ yang ada dimana-mana ?!"

"_Geez_, Erza. Kita meminumnya bersama dan kau yang menawarkannya. Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan panca indraku dan mendengar jelas semua rengekanmu tetang Jel-"

Kalimat Natsu terpotong begitu Erza melompat kearahnya dan meninjunya sampai tersungkur, " Jangan sebut nama itu. Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah sebut nama brengsek tatoan itu !" kilat marah kentara terlihat di kedua matanya.

Natsu merintih pelan, " itu sakit, bego."

" Salahmu sendiri," Erza melipat tangan di dada, " sekarang bangun dan bersihkan tempatku."

" Kurasa seseorang harus mengajarimu tentang tidak memaksakan kehendak, nona merah tua," desis Natsu sambil bangkit, "dan aku tetap menolak untuk membereskan seantero gua ini."

" Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala ?!" salak Erza.

" Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat untukmu !" balas Natsu sambil membuka keran air, "dengar, Er. Berdebat dengan sahabat yang sedang putus cinta adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan dipagi hari. Terlebih aku sudah menghabiskan jatah cuti tahunanku untuk menutupi absensi. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku mengepel kamarmu dan pergi setelahnya. Aku hampir terlambat dan potong gaji tidak pernah terdengar menyenangkan, tahu."

" Lalu apa kabarnya dengan ruang tengah ?"

" Aku akan kembalikan sofa ke posisi semula dan pergi, setuju ?"

" Tidak."

Natsu memutar matanya. Ia lalu berjalan ke lemari tempat Erza menyimpan alat kebersihan, "Untuk apa kau punya penyedot debu kalau begitu caranya ?" keluhnya sambil mengambil kain pel dan ember, lalu berjalan ke kamar Erza.

" Natsu, aku tidak bisa membereskannya sendirian. Uhm… sebenarnya ini bukan tentang pecahan kaca tapi ugh, kau tahu ada album besar yang isinya fotoku dan si-eugh, jalang tatoan itu. Aku bahkan tidak sudi menyentuhnya, tidak setelah apa yang ia dan sepupunya Gray lakukan dibelakang punggungku," ujar Erza, _buka kartu._

" Dan jika aku membuangnya, kau akan menganggap ini semua impas ?" tanya Natsu dari dalam kamar.

" Ya –maksudku tidak. Bagaimana dengan figura foto yang kupajang di dinding ? dan semua barang-barang pemberian brengsek itu ? beberapa bahkan ada di kamarku…"

Si rambut jabrik keluar dari kamar. Ia menatap empunya rumah aneh, tidak percaya bahwa seorang Erza "aku tidak percaya kau menahanku disini hanya untuk membantumu membuang semua barang peninggalan pacarmu.

" Natsu, ayolah. Aku bahkan membantumu bersih-bersih rumah saat Lisanna putus denganmu," pinta Erza, _memelas._

"_Well,_ aku tidak meminta. Kau, Lucy dan Gray yang menawarkan diri dengan senang hati."

" Natsu. Tolong."

Natsu menghela nafas berat, "Er, aku bisa terlambat kalau tidak pergi dalam lima menit," ujarnya, " Bagaiman kalau begini; pulang kerja aku akan langsung kesini. Membantu membereskan kekacauan sekaligus membuang semua peninggalan mantanmu dan kita pergi makan malam bersama, _deal _?"

Erza mendesah, "kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kau dan aku keluar malam bersama."

Natsu memutar matanya, _" I do_," mana mungkin ia lupa, wong kejadiannya baru beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kalau begitu akan kuajak Gray dan Lucy. Untuk memastikan kita tidak _hangover _seperti semalam dan berakhir dengan hal-hal yang… euh, kau tahu apa," rona merah samar muncul pipinya.

"Yeah, tapi pertama-tama mari pastikan bahwa jadwal mereka berdua kosong malam ini. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika ada dua idiot baru jadian," balas Erza, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalimat terakhir Natsu.

Natsu –yang bersyukur bahwa kalimat terakhirnya diacuhkan- menyeringai, "kita sepakat kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Erza.

Si rambut merah balas menjabatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," ia mengambil tas kerja yang diletakan di _counter_ dapur dan berbalik menuju pintu depan. Melintasi ruang tengah yang kacau-balau dan dindingnya penuh dengan foto mesra Jelal dan Erza. Membuatnya maklum akan perasaan **sahabatnya**_**.**_

" Kurasa aku tidak akan keluar kamar sampai kau datang lagi."

Natsu yang tengah memakai sepatu menoleh kebelakang, kearah Erza yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

" Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak percaya kalau dindingku penuh dengan foto-foto laknat ini, menjijikan," ia bergidik.

Natsu menyeringai tipis, "ini salahmu sendiri, kau tahu."

" Kalau dulu aku tahu suatu hari dia akan membatalkan kencan kami demi tidur dengan cewek lain. Jangankan kupajang fotonya, kuterima saja tidak," Erza benar-benar menyesal.

" Yeah, sampai jumpa nanti sore kalau begitu," ujar Natsu sambil membuka pintu.

" Hey, Natsu." si rambut merah kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa ?" sahutnya.

" Tidak, aku Cuma mau mengingatkanmu kalau yang 'semalam' itu bukan apa-apa

Erza terdiam sejenak, ia tampak sedang memilah kalimat, "Euh… kita tetap _berteman,_kan ?" tanyanya.

Natsu mengernyit, " Kalau maksudmu gara-gara yang di dapur. Kau berlebihan, deh. Tentu saja kita tetap berteman. Rasanya aku sudah sering ditonjok olehmu."

" B-Bukan yang itu," seru Erza cepat, " maksudku yang _semalam_," rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

Beberapa detik terisi dengan keheningan sebelum Natsu menyeringai kecil, ia mendekati Erza dan menepuk bahunya, "Tentu saja. Yang semalam itu bukan apa-apa_, no ?_ siapa yang bisa menyalahkan dua orang yang sedang mabuk berat ?"

Erza menghela nafas lega, "syukurlah, kukira kau akan…" ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Akan apa ?" tanya Natsu.

" Entahlah, mungkin status kita akan 'turun' dari _bestfriend _ke _friends with benefits_," ujarnya.

Natsu menatapnya ngeri, "amit-amit," gumamnya.

" Pemikiran yang sangat konyol, ya ?" Erza terkekeh pelan.

" Lebih dari konyol," ujar Natsu.

Keduanya lalu bertukar seringai.

" Aku gak bisa kalau gak jadi temanmu, tahu," ujar Erza pelan, "misalnya jadi pacar atau apa. Rasanya gak akan sama."

"_Same with me_," bisik Natsu dengan suara parau. "_So, we still be friend. Forever, right ?"_

" _Of course, we are friends. Just friends, not one with benefit or something. I'm not a slut."_

" _Agree_. Dan kita pastikan gak ada lagi yang namanya acara minum-minum setelah ini," ujar Natsu sambil melirik jam tangannya dan tersentak, "Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang, _bye_, Er !" ia langsung melesat pergi, lupa akan kewajiban menutup kembali pintu _apartement_ nomor 127 sehingga empunya harus turun tangan setelah meneriakinya terlebih dahulu tentunya.

Teriakan yang diabaikan oleh si sulung Dragneel yang menggunakan waktu sebagai alibi. Sempurna menutupi perubahan ekspresi dan nyeri di dada akibat perkataan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**FAIL ENDING ***headbang*

.

.

**A/N : Fic pertama pasca hiatus yang dipersembahkan untuk Azusa Vermillion yang ngerikues dari zaman kapan tau. *sigh*. Udah dibikinnya lama, ceritanya jelmaan sinetron gini… sabar, ya, nak. #kicked**

**So, ada yang berminat untuk mereview ? **

**.**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**-mirr**


End file.
